Blackwind Glory
by eterelu
Summary: A halfdragon, vampire, and a pyricnecros. Together they have the power to save the world. Right now, they don't even know how todefeat this enemy that threatens their world. Else where... Sora and Rikku must fight through a new enemy. One that makes the
1. Chapter 1

BlackWind Glory: A Tale of Two Planes

Chapter I: Meet My Humungous Friend!

Character List:

Eterelu Archoal: Half-dragon, half-elf. The main character of this story. If you've read my story Raven and the Dragon's Eye, you'll know him.

Rikai Deimia: Eterelu's friend. She controls magic to a certain degree. Eterelu sometimes refers to her as Enertra, which is a sign of respect.

Arziel Remphi: Eterelu's other friend. He wields a halberd and fire with an expertise that betrays his innocent appearance. Better known by Eterelu as Zero.

I do not own Dungeons and Dragons or any of the animes depicted in the story

_It shimmered…_

The thought suddenly flew through the half-dragon's mind. He looked up at the sky with sapphire blue eyes and sighed. His shoulder length silver hair whipped a bit in the wind as it passed him. Ahead his friends yelled for him to hurry up and he resignedly strode towards them. A faire stood ahead, its bright lights and fancy carnival music lit up the surroundings like a huge lamp. It was the time to have fun and to enjoy the day.

_Please…..NO!_

The young half-dragon stopped in his tracks, looking around with a startled look on his face. Turning to his friends, he said "Did you hear that? Sounded like somebody screaming." His friends looked at him like he had just lost his mind. "Nobody screamed, Eterelu. You must not be feeling well." One of the girls told him. Before he could reply though, a flash of light tore through the faire grounds. What looked like a hole had opened in the sky above the carnival, and thousands of creatures were pouring out. They appeared to be made out of glass, yet they glowed with a blue aura. Many were only waist high, looking like dogs pieced together from a shattered window. In a fewer number were ones that stood twice the height of any person and stood on four legs. A humanoid torso sprouted from where the neck would normally be and two strong looking arms sprouted from the shoulders and a featureless head adorned the top of the body. The smaller ones dashed around, slashing with their sharp legs and pouncing on those who had fallen. The larger ones seemed to be in control of the weaker ones. Eterelu looked on in horror as his friends got caught in a whirling attack from a handful of the smaller creatures. The beasts leapt about in a rush of sharp claws and teeth, tearing at flesh as they flew through the air. Two of his friends got caught in the initial rush, immediately getting torn to shreds. Not thinking, he ran forward in an attempt to save his friends. He reached in and grabbed the last two by the arms and pulled them out. Eterelu whispered a short prayer for the others before he clutched the two he saved and began to run. His friends soon regained their senses and helped began to run on their own. "What are they?" whimpered one of them, a girl. "I don't know. All I now is that the others were killed by these fiends." Eterelu told her, as the boy next to her shuddered in fear. Ahead of them loomed the tear, and before it was a massive version of the larger creatures. "Geez, we couldn't just get out of here easily, huh?" the half-dragon muttered. Before he could move, however, the giant beast lunged forward with its claws at ready. The three kids jumped back as its paw slammed into the ground. The three rolled off in separate directions, the two going in the same direction. Eterelu's friends were thrown into a house, and the doorway collapsed, sealing them inside.

Eterelu sighed as he rolled onto his feet. The beast brought its claws down again, but this time the half-dragon nimbly leapt onto its arm and dashed up it. Pulling out one of his sickles and slashed at the creature's face. He leapt off its back and was promptly slashed by flying glass. Looking at where he had just attacked, he saw that the wound was completely gone. Not only that, but the glass that was flying through the air was beginning to combine with it. Two large horns had already formed on its forehead, and two glowing eyes had begun to form just below them. "You have GOT to be kidding me…" Eterelu groaned as another attack was being readied. Before anything could happen, however, time froze. Everything stopped and Eterelu fell through glass window with a crash. As he stood up he saw his two friends standing in front of him, and they helped him up. "Enertra, Zero, do you know what's going on here?" The two shook their heads and looked behind them. An altar sat in the middle of the building with debris suspended in mid-air. Eterelu rose to his feet and, as he did so, a figure walked out of the shadows. It was a feminine form, but the features were blank. It appeared to be just a shadow of a person, but soon that image was thrown away as it began to speak. "Eterelu….Rikai….and Arziel….you must not fret….for what is about to happen….will change your lives….forever…." The shadowy figure moved towards them with fluid grace and out its face next to Eterelu's. "You must….fight me….to discover your….inner strength…." the shadow said to him. Before he could respond, the building around them shattered and a runed circle appeared on the ground around the shadow and Eterelu. Rikai and Arziel were thrown backwards by the force of the summoning, and the shadow drew a long ebon blade. "You must realize…. You do not…..stand…. a…. chance…." With that, it began its assault on the half-dragon. With startling speed the shadow started slashing rapidly. Eterelu barely dodged the swiping blade and, not long after they began, he began to tire. Rikai and Arziel looked on in horror as the shadow reared back for its final assault. "This was too easy. His lordship should not have been worried about these weaklings. I will finish you off first, and then I will destroy your friends with ease." The shadow let out an evil laugh and readied it's blade for the final stroke. However, once it actually looked back at Eterelu, it began to shake it terror. Eterelu's eyes began to glow the same blue that his eyes were and he loosed a low guttural growl. The field that they stood on shook and random bits of energy began to crack from the pressure. Eterelu lifted his head slightly and inhaled a deep breath. The shadow dashed hurriedly at the half-dragon, but it soon realized its folly. Eterelu whipped his head forward and opened his mouth, which allowed a blast of ice and wind to issue forth. The force of the blast sent the shadow flying and coated the area in a layer of spiky ice.

Outside the battlefield where the shadow and Eterelu were fighting, Rikai and Arziel watched in disbelief. "Well, I guess that is to be expected from a half-dragon." Arziel muttered. Rikai looked at Arziel and laughed. "If that is all that you think Eterelu can do, I would think again, Zero." Arziel began laughing and turned his attention to Rikai. "I suppose you have a point, Enertra. He has always been full of surprises." As they focused on the battle field again, they saw Eterelu ready to begin his reprisal. He sat stood hunched over and with his energy rising around him like steam. Some of the vapors remained in place, swaying only slightly, resembling a pair of wings on his back. The shadow pushed itself to its feet with its sword and began to ready anther attack. Before it could move, though, Eterelu lunged with a speed greater than even the shadow's. The shadow barely managed to raise its blade to defend itself in time, although it proved futile. The force of the attack caused the ebony to shatter and the ground around the shadow to shatter and crumble. The shadow was thrown backwards into the barrier and began to dissolve. Through screams of agony the shadow managed to spit out "You will never defeat my liege!" before it finally melted into nothingness. As soon as this happened, however, time resumed. The building fell to pieces around the trio and the bestial monster that was being fought before resumed its attack on the town. Eterelu, still filled with energy, looked up at the crystalline monstrosity and growled at it. Rikai and Arziel looked at him and realized that, although he was incoherent at the time, they had to fight this creature in order to save what remained of their town. Eterelu, even though he was still engourged in his animalistic energy, stood up and looked at the creature again. Turning to his friends, he said only one thing. "Well, are you ready?"

Tell me what you think of the story. I will accept anything, even flames. Remember, I do not own Dungeons and Dragons or any anime in this story.


	2. A new world

As stated before, I do not own Kingdom hearts, any of its characters, nor any of the Disney or anime characters that may make appearances. I do own Eterelu, Rikai, and Arziel.

Chapter 2: Fate of Endings

Rikai looked over at Eterelu, confused. _Is he insane_, she thought, _to try and take on something that powerful? _Arziel, however, was trying to find a way to help. All any of them had been taught so far was a handful of fire spells and a shield. "Of course, Eterelu is half-dragon. He's going to have access to a greater array of spells…"he muttered. Before anything could happen, however, the shadows in the battlefield warped and rushed together in an instant. From them stepped a tall girl with glowing eyes who radiated evil. Her black cloak whipped as though on a silent wind, and she licked her glistening fangs. "What is she, a vampire or something? They're not supposed to exist." Rikai whispered. The girl smirked as she began to speak in an icy tone. "Vampire? No, you're wrong. I'm not one of the undead" She closed her eyes momentarily before they snapped open again and she lunged at Eterelu. The half-dragon ducked out of harms way with fluid grace and struck when at the girl's back. Before the blow could land, the cloak the girl was wearing lashed out and captured Eterelu's claws in an iron grasp. Not to be stopped so easily, he used the momentum from the previous blow and leapt into the air. This seemed to catch the girl off guard, giving Eterelu ample time to bring his free hand down on her. She came around before it connected and ducked into the shadows, effectively freeing Eterelu's hand. She glared at him and spat in disgust. "You still have no idea who I am, do you?" the girl questioned as they faced each other. Eterelu stood up straight and pulled out a book from the bag at his waist. He deftly flipped open the book with one hand and began reading. "According to this, you're Evangeline, the incarnation of Death. You specialize in manipulating shadows and, of course, killing people." He slid the book back into its spot in the bag and looked up at Evangeline. "What do you want from us?" Evangeline sneered at the half-dragon and the book. "I want you to die, before anything can happen to ruin our plan." With that she stepped back into the shadows and the glass beast resumed its attack with renewed strength. Each movement tore open rifts in existence, and each frozen scream shattered the rifts, closing them again. Rikai moved first, quickly casting a spell that launched thousands of miniature firebolts at the enemy. Arziel followed up with his own version of the spell, hurling black flames at the enemy. Each spell struck with amazing force, but the beast just reformed in an instant. Eterelu stood in the back and closed his eyes to concentrate. Arziel and Rikai threw their all into the attack, but it seemed to do nothing. After a few moments, Eterelu joined in with his own spell. "Zeitos!" he shouted as a wave of white energy shot out from his hand, striking the glass creature in the chest. It flinched for a second before it stopped moving all together. Its magic had been torn from it and was now floating around it, creeping back towards the crystalline body. "We have to destroy its body before it can restore its magic!" Eterelu shouted as he prepared another spell. Rikai and Arziel understood and cast their personal spells. Rikai unleashed a beam of dark magic that shattered an arm of the creature. Arziel leapt into the air and threw a barrage of fireballs at the immobile body, each one dissolving pieces of the monster with each fiery orb. Eterelu pulled out his scythe as he finished his spell and channeled the spell into the weapon. "I doubt this is going to work, but I can try." He said before he rushed at the fiend's body, gaining speed as he continued to get closer. Rikai saw his attack and moved out of the way so that she wouldn't get hit by the force of his speed. Arziel, who had seen this attack before, dropped to the ground and struck out with smaller fiery embers. The half-dragon executed his attack as he got within five feet of the creature, propelling himself into the air and striking as he passed by it. He stopped in midair on the opposite side of the brute and stuck again in the same way. This attack continued for another thirteen strikes and then Eterelu stopped on the head of the ruined fiend. With a look down at the body, the young half-elf spun around and leapt off of the glass as it all began to disintegrate into dust. The magic that had sustained it rushed together and created a vortex that began to destroy everything around the trio. Eterelu looked up and realized what was happening. Sighing, he turned to Rikai and Arziel and said the only thing he could think of." Perhaps we should be getting out of here?" Arziel smiled and Rikai laughed. "After that? No, we're going to continue and follow that lady to find out what's going on." Arziel stated as he grabbed Eterelu's arm, pulling him towards the void. Rikai giggled and walked into it ahead of the other two. "Well," Arziel said while looking at the void, "I'll see you on the other side?" Eterelu sighed and nodded. "I guess I'll see you there." The firemage waved and jumped into the rift. Eterelu lowered his hand that he had been waving and looked down at his feet. "This is going to be one hell of a ride. They don't get it…" Then he walked into the gap in reality, shaking his head. "But they will, soon." The void closed behind him and Evangeline appeared again, this time looking worried. "I can't believe this. Eternity has passed out of its prison. I must warn the master…" And she disappeared into the shadows once more.

I dislike revealing anything, but I can promise you that Eterelu is not the Eternity. Anyway, what kinda story would that make? Please review, and don't be afraid to give me your opinion.


End file.
